


Reflection

by interstellarmess



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, disney quote challenge, photostatic veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarmess/pseuds/interstellarmess
Summary: During a routine mission with the Avengers, you get knocked out by a Hydra agent who steals your identity and leave you with a photostatic veil glued to your face. As you go back to New York, you discover that not only the spy is infiltrating your team, she's also getting closer to the man you've been having a crush on for months without daring to make a move. Steve Rogers might not be your boyfriend but damn the world to Hell if you're gonna let Hydra ruining your life.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @thefanficfaerie Disney quote challenge over at Tumblr. The song I had was Reflection from Mulan (1998) I went with a different take than an usual song-fic and this behemoth of 4000 words was born. It’s my first time writing for Steve Rogers and the MCU but also my 2nd fic. I tried to make it smutty but that was a complete failure (still if you are under 18 don’t read). I hope you will like it. - Also I’m not a native english speaker so sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.

[Reflections - Lea Salonga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_BtlAw4trg)

 

It starts on a mission so routine even a rookie like you is in. Destroying a Hydra base is excellent training the Avengers think. Except you act all stupid and take off after an enemy agent who has fled with a data drive you are supposed to retrieve. You barely hear Rhodey’s yell to stand down that you have already disappeared. The plan was for you to stay outside of the real combat zone but you wanted to prove yourself and your rationality is of the window. So, when you round the corner to discover the whole platoon waiting for you, your mind goes “Fuck me.”

 

You wake up … later. Memories blurry. Flashes of a battle. You made the ceiling collapse at some point, then the woman managed to knock you out. Why you’re not dead, you don’t know but you should be happy. That’s when you notice the silence.

 

You try to contact the team only to realize how deep in shit you are. You don’t have your radio on you.

\- Guys?

That’s not your voice. What is happening? You stumble to your feet. You’re still wearing your tactical gear. You put a hand on your face … and don’t recognize your traits. A mirror, you need a mirror.

Finding a reflective surface in a wrecked paramilitary base is a challenge but when you discover a bathroom spared from the battle, you cannot believe it. You have the Hydra agent’s visage. Panic starts to rise in your guts a second before the training takes over. Freaking out makes your power flare and you don't need to cause a funnel inside a compromised building. Weird thing is, you don’t feel the telltale pressure inside your skull. What you do feel is a sharp pain on the side of your neck. A quick exam reveals a nasty looking bruise. That eugenicist asshole injected you with something to neutralize your Inhuman DNA.

Then there’s a voice in the hallway outside and you decide it’s time to flee because being found with the wrong face by the wrong group would be bad. You don’t stop running.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks on the road. Hiking, walking, being lucky enough to meet nice strangers (hippies, anarchists, truck drivers, hobos and other fringe living people) to make your way from backwater Wyoming to New York. All the while trying to discover what the fuck is your imitator doing. Mostly sitting on her ass looks like. And getting a little too close and personal with your friends. You see her from time to time in news outlet and gossip magazines. Girls' night out with Nat and Wanda. Gala for the Stark enterprises. She apparently clicks with the guys. But what really makes you want to rip her spine out of her body and beat her to death with it is the photo displayed on the cover of the trashy publication the day you reach the island. “Romance at the Tower: Is (Y/N) defrosting America’s Golden Boy’s heart?”

The title makes your blood boil but less than the image. It shows Steve and “you” having a pretty intense discussion. Not something particularly out of character for you. You love talking with your teammates. Problem is, you have a major crush on Steve. You know you’re not allowed to consider as yours in any way. You never even tried to make a move. The poor guy has already enough on his plate without you making googly eyes at him. But seeing her that close to him helps you decide that you are indeed gonna murder her. Forget interrogating her about motivations, you will be happy with her head on a spike.

You left hand flies to your neck in your latest attempt to rip the photostatic veil off. You discovered its existence two days in your adventure. How she glued it to your face you’re not sure but it is loosening just as slowly as your power is coming back. You have to move and hope they’re not at the compound. Also you need a plan, cause you cannot march in the Tower and demand explanations. Who knows what she had the time to prepare during those two weeks in this eventuality?

 

You have decided to scout the perimeter instead. Dressed in your best tourist impression, you enter the public part of the Tower and almost collide with Sam on the spot. You lose your balance and it’s only thanks to your friend's reflexes that you don’t crash on the ground.

\- Wow easy there! Don’t go hurting yourself.

You’re happy to see him. You’re goddamn relieved. It’s a miracle to come across him like that. You will tell him your story and…

\- Is everything okay?

Your own voice, the real one, hits you right between your shoulder blades. Suddenly you’re glad for the cheap ass wig and cap you’re wearing. You just nod to Sam with a smile and he turns to “you.”

\- Just a traffic accident, nothing serious. Be careful and have a nice day. Let’s go, Twister.

Your jaw hurts when you grit your teeth as the duo leaves you. Payback… Major payback. You watch them, follow them as they climb the stairs toward two very identifiable figures leaning against the railing…

Bucky’s looking at you. Does he recognize you? Does something in your stance give him a pause, make him wonder just a second. You have no chance to find out. Steve on whom you try not to dwell too much and who hasn’t even glanced in your direction calls to him and they disappear from view.

And then you catch sight of Tony. In the middle of a drove of fans, bathing in the attention and signing autographs. As much as you love him, you know he would sell his soul to Satan if the Devil disguised themselves as a groupie. This is your chance. Doppelganger B. is away, you can speak to him. You’re making your way to him when you hear him talk.

\- Sorry, guys. I have to wrap it up, the others are waiting for me for … an important mission.

This is a load of crap. From the shirt you’ve seen on Steve, there must be some game about to begin and Tony doesn’t want to miss the opening.

\- Tony! Mr. Stark! I need two…

You don’t think he heard you but then he turns to you and you feel your heart lightens. You’re about to start talking when he cuts you.

\- Sorry, sweetie. You’re very pretty but I don’t have time.

And just like that the fucker takes off.

\- I hope you hurt your big moronic head on the ceiling again! You shout in his wake, attracting quite a few judgmental looks.

 

So the Tower is a bust. There is zero chance you will access the penthouse without triggering all the top shelves security systems.

 

Lucky for you, the team has rituals. And every time a sports event takes place you always ended up in the same bar in Brooklyn. Only thing left to do is to go there and wait.

 

You’ve been there for two hours already, hidden behind a pint and a used book in the darkest quiet corner of this fine establishment when you hear Steve’s voice. You don’t understand what he’s saying, you don’t have super soldier senses but he sounds pretty happy. Nat answers him and then the group appears.

You’ve been part of the team for six months but you’ve grown fond of them. You’re just realizing now just how much you’ve missed them. Steve in particular. Not only because that guy stands out in a crowd, with that smile, that voice and yes, that body. You would be a hypocrite not to admit it. Though you’ve seen the photos from the ’40s. Skinny or not wouldn’t change much for you. Especially considering that before anything you two get along really well.

You’re not the same person. You have different tastes and being raised in different times, you don’t always agree on everything but who does?

You would have gladly strangled him for his training schedule at first. Waking up at 5 am wasn’t your idea of good day’s start. But he was tolerant with your multiple power mishap and who could complain working out with him. Other noticed. Both Nat and Wanda told you to make a move which you didn’t partly because you were scared all of it was just a bad case of hero worship.

Replacement you doesn’t have this problem. She’s all over him. You feel sick. You rush to the bathroom to catch your breath and find yourself face to face with your reflections. Poster girl for Hydra. Pretty face in a conventional way but underlined by something venomous. You think about the woman who’s in your place and who’s obviously managing your life better than you. You realize you’re on the edge of crying. You chase away the first tear with the back of your hand.

\- You okay?

You almost have a heart attack when you discover Wanda behind you, concern in her eyes.

\- Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a bad couple of weeks.

She smiles at you, all compassionate, all Wanda.

\- Well, I hope it’ll get better.

\- I’m doing everything I can to do so…

A nods and you leave the bathroom for witnessing the last straw. The Hydra agent is talking to Steve. She’s in his face whispering to him as he gives her his undivided attention. He answers her, she laughs and touches him. He beams at her, seems about to say something and you can see the moment he changes his mind. He excuses himself.

This is what you’ve been waiting for. She’s alone, elbow propped against the bar, grinning at her (your) reflection. Content.

 

No one, especially Steve who’s busy discussing with Bucky, notices you. They don’t notice you advancing toward her. They don’t notice you picking up a high stool just as you don’t notice the rest of the furniture behind you moving away from you as pushed by an invisible puissance rising in your wake. However they do notice when you smash said stool in her back full force while yelling, “surprise, motherfucker.”

The whole team tries to rush to who they think is their friend’s aid.

They collide with a wall of wind you hadn’t even realized is there. Your power is back. Good. You have time with the identity thief.

She’s on the ground, groaning. She doesn’t feel too well. Having a stool broken on your back will do that to you. You let the remaining half fall on the floor, takes a run-up and swing your foot into her ribs.

\- This is for attacking me.

Another.

\- This is for stealing my face.

Another.

\- And sticking me with yours.

You can hear pleas from your friends to drop your power so they can save you … well her. It just fuels your anger.

\- This is for the two weeks of camping trip to Hell.

You don’t see the red tentacles forcing their way to the funnel as you hit her once more.

\- And this is for putting your damn Hydra hands on MY GUY!

You don’t realize what you just shouted cause someone slams into you and tackles you to the ground. A second later a fist connects with your faces (the fake and the real one underneath). A burst of power from you pushes the attacker away and you rise to your feet. Steve is in front of you ready to fight. You don’t need to look to know you’re surrounded.

\- Listen, you have the choice. It doesn’t have to end badly. Just surrender.

There is cold fury in his eyes but he is still trying to give the person he perceives as a threat at chance. God, you lo … like him for that.

\- Or we can just kick your ass.

The anger in Bucky’s voice hurts you but you know that if they attack it’s gonna hurt on a whole another level.

A whizzing comes from the woman on the ground.

\- She needs medical attention, says Bruce on his knees next to her. She took a serious beating.

You laugh.

\- Believe me I’m just getting started.

A flare of red and you’re thrown against the wall. You cry in pain but for the first time you can hear your real voice piercing through the photostatic veil.

-What the fuck?

Sam looks to you and the wounded woman.

-Ask that bitch on the floor.

\- Don’t call her that.

Steve. Defending a friend’s honor.

\- She’s not me! I’m me! Remove her face! You’ll see.

They are all staring at you as if you are crazy. They don’t believe you, him less than the other and that makes you lose it. You could take the beating. Take the two weeks on the run. Take the fact that everything that happened is the consequence of your stupid decision. But the skepticism and the hate in Steve’s face breaks you for good. A wave of power rises in response and you’re too tired to stop it. You can already hear the sound of the tornado forming itself around you.

Then there's a hand on your cheek and a pair of blue eyes hides the rest of the world.

\- Doll, is that you?

You search for an answer, the despair recedes.

\- You’re going to have to be a little more precise than this, Steve. Who am I supposed to be?

\- Let her go, kid.

You feel pressure from Wanda’s grasp decreasing but with no anger left, you find out you’re not that strong on your legs. You’re about to crash on the floor an arm snakes around your waist.

\- Wow, stay with us. You…

You don’t hear the rest of the sentence cause your body gives up on you.

 

* * *

You wake up. Later. You don’t know how much once again. It’s beginning to become a habit. There’s a steady beeping somewhere near your head. And someone is holding your hand. Okay, opening your eyes now. A look to your left and you discover that someone’s indeed holding your hand, that this someone is asleep in a chair and that this someone is Steve.

\- Your guy didn’t want to leave your side so we took turns to make sure he at least practiced basic hygiene.

Say what you will about the Avengers but Clint has a sassy streak people try their best to ignore.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, yourself. You made quite the entrance.

The sound of your voice is enough to wake up Steve. You feel his hand twitch in yours, and on an impulse, you drag your thumb along the back of his palm and turn to him. He opens his eyes and greets you with a smile. You are curiously formal about the whole situation.

\- Hello, Cap.

\- Hello.

\- Sleep well?

\- Been better, been much worse.

He notices your hands and he turns red before removing his.

\- Sorry.

\- No need to apo…

\- And that’s my cue to leave you to the awkward discussion we all knew was just waiting to happen. Oh and thanks guys, you’ve just made Natasha 20 dollars richer.

Just like that, the archer leaves you and you swear as he closes the door behind him, you heard him laugh. Everything in due time. You have to deal with the matter … at hand.

\- How are you feeling? He asks.

\- Depends. Is my real face back or am I still looking like a member of your number one enemy’s army?

He chuckles.

\- You’re good. Tony destroyed the veils. Both of them. Vision made sure of it.

\- Good cause the last thing this planet needs is Anthony Stark thinking that his AC/DC karaoke covers are even remotely decent.

You earn yourself another laugh a second before he goes all serious. Crap. Here comes the talk you’re not ready for.

\- I’m sorry…

\- About?

\- Hitting you.—he gestures to what you assume must be a massive bruise of the left side of your face—Not realizing you were replaced. Defending a Hydra spy.

\- Easy tiger. You were not the only one she fooled. The whole team thought she was me.

\- But I should have especially when I…

What he was about to say, you don’t know cause the Doctor Cho enters your room and starts pestering both of you for not telling her you were awake. Steve apologizes and leaves.

You don’t see him the next two days.

 

You’re back at your place in the Tower, staring at your reflection in your bathroom mirror. You never looked like a beauty queen but right now you have the distinct air of someone who had an argument with a freight train and lost. You find yourself pretty okay with it. Bad guys have lost in the end, never mind a few scrapes and bruises on your part. No, the real problem is the fact that a certain Captain is avoiding you. You saw him as you came back from the infirmary but he ran away like you were about to ask him to star in a few more PSA for the youth. What is the problem? Guilt from the punching? Or did he realize that in the end he liked more Hydra you than real you? You hope it’s not the latter.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you give me the location of Captain Rogers, please?

\- He is currently near the exit of the garage with his bike.

\- Lock the door and do no let him out.

\- You don’t have clearance for that type of command.

Of course, you don’t.

\- Could you at least stall him long enough for me to meet him in the garage?

A silence then…

\- Acceptable. Please hurry.

\- Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.

You don’t hear the AI’s answer too busy rushing to the elevator, press the button and wait for what seems like an eternity. When the door opens, you discover Steve’s ride in front of the door as the man himself tries to hot wire the door.

\- You know that Tony hates when we do that.

You see him freeze. His shoulders tense and for a second you cannot help but admire his silhouette. In the back of your mind, a voice whispers a question, “do you think he looks like that when he…” Nope, not going that way. Your friend. He is your friend. Whatever you have yelled while beating the shit out of the spy, you will not let it ruin your friendship.

\- Going somewhere, Steve?

\- Hey (Y/N). Just wanted to get away a little to clear my head.

\- Something bothering you?

\- You know what’s bothering me.

\- As a matter of fact, I don’t. Wanna speak about it?

He turns to you, upset.

\- I don’t understand how you still speak to me after I…

He gestures toward your face.

\- I already told you I forgave you for that. Bucky attacked you multiple times when he was under Hydra’s control. I don’t see why you’re making such a fuss.

\- Well, I’m not forgiving myself. It’s not even the worst part.

You decide to get closer. Shouting at each other while standing so far away it’s not the most efficient way to clear the air. You move slowly. You don’t want him to run away. His eyes follow you as you near his bike and lean against it.

\- Alright, you say. I’m listening.

He sighs, stands up, rubs the back of his neck all the while refusing to look at you. You don’t urge him.

\- It’s… I… She… You … and.

\- Steve, you know that the tunnel trick works only if you are on the phone, right?

He gives you an exasperated look.

\- You’re really not making this easy.

You bite your lip to stifle your laughter. The expression in his eyes switches from serious to slightly amused. He joins you against the bike, drops his face to his shoes and coughs once.

\- When she went back with us. Your impersonator, I mean, she started to get closer to me.

He gives you a side look. You’re listening, trying to stay as neutral as possible. Seeing that he’s expecting some sort of feedback, you finally utter an “And?” you hope not too shaky.

\- And I can’t say I was too opposed to the idea.

Your brain registers the information. Then a second later, your brain _registers the information_. Next to you, Steve is trying really hard not to seem like he’s waiting for a reaction. You decide for the safest route.

\- So what’s the problem exactly?

\- Haven’t you heard me? I’m supposed to be mentoring you. We are friends. And first chance I get, I fuck this up.

\- To be entirely clear, what is that you fucked? The situation or Hydra me?

\- I’m still alive so you can guess the answer for yourself.

\- Oh, so that was her plan?

He nods.

\- Also sorry to rain on your “I’m your mentor” parade but that’s a big load of crap.

\- What?

\- Aside from your really long nap, you’re what? 30? 35?

A silence then approval.

\- I’m younger than you, but not that much that you can go all “I’m the grown-up here” on me, you big drama king.

\- But…

\- Not done here. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to stall you because I was really afraid that something I said while I was going to town on that asshole’s ribs weirded you out. If you did, you wouldn’t be acting like that.

Now it’s your time to stare at the wall as you can feel your cheeks turning red.

You sense the exact moment when he goes from embarrassed to something else. Mostly because he shifts position on the bike, leans against your shoulder, his face inches from yours, so close you can feel his breath against your ear.

\- And what were you saying?

You would have loved to keep your composure. Instead, you react with a whole body shiver. Way to go to give him the upper hand in the situation. On the other hand, you have the opportunity to do … something about your feelings. You turn to look at him and lay your carts on the table.

\- I told her she shouldn’t have put her hands on my guy.

He flashes you his million dollars smile and kisses you.

It should have stayed innocent enough. Should have. Except he pulls on your hair a little too enthusiastically and you rack your fingernails on the lower part of his abs and suddenly it’s way too hot in there.

\- My place or yours? He asks, without stopping exploring your neck.

\- Don’t care.

\- Mine’s closer.

You know he is strong. You’ve already spent too many sleepless nights envisioning what you could do with him against a wall. You’re still surprised when he lifts you off the ground as you were weighing nothing. You wrap your legs around his waist and your hands on his shoulders.

\- Grabbing me by the ass, aren’t you?

\- Complaining much?

You kiss again. It’s messy, there’s too much teeth and for some reason you’re giggling. Then he grinds against you and you’re not laughing anymore. He smiles against your skin before letting out a moan as you bite a little too hard on his neck.

You’re not sure how you make it to his bedroom. What you do know is that he lost his leather jacket in the process and you can’t remember where you put your shirt.

Steve puts you down so you can both get rid of shoes and socks. He’s about to kiss you again when you stop him by putting a finger on his lips. You want to ask an important question but then he’s sucking on said finger and your mind goes blank as he looks directly in your eyes. Stop. Priority. You get your hand back, try to ignore the fact he’s already unbuttoning your pants.

\- Condoms? You finally ask.

\- Top drawer.

\- Cool.

And just like that you push him on the bed. He falls on it without trying to drag you along. He’s just staring at you. The intensity in his look stops you for a second. You feel seen. You. Not your face. Not your public personas. Who you are.

\- Is everything okay? We can stop if you don’t feel it.

Affection washes over excitement for a moment. You cup his face feeling the two days' stubble under your fingers. That’s how you prefer him. Steve Rogers. Not Captain America. Though the stealth suit. Some other time. Plenty of that ahead.

\- I’m good. Still adjusting to the situation.

\- Good.

The two of you topple on his bed.


End file.
